1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to androgenic steroid compounds and a method of making and using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Testosterone is the principal male hormone and is required for the development and maintenance of secondary sexual characteristics, libido and spermatogenesis. Testosterone also has anabolic properties, in promoting in muscle growth and maintenance. Lower than normal testosterone levels in men have been associated with low energy, frailty, depression, decreased libido, weakness, lethargy, loss of lean body and bone mass and impotence. A second androgen, dihydrotestosterone (DHT), is produced from testosterone. DHT is a potent androgen. It is believed to be responsible for prostate growth and inhibitors of the enzyme that forms it have been used to treat prostatic hypertrophy and benign prostate hyperplasia.
Testosterone is rapidly metabolized in the body. Since the liver metabolizes most orally administered testosterone before it reaches the systemic blood circulation, large oral doses are necessary in order to have the desired effect. To some extent, this difficulty may be overcome by using the drug in the form of a fatty acid ester and administering the same by intramuscular injection, nevertheless, doses of 200 mg must still be given at weekly or bi-weekly intervals. Although testosterone can be administered by skin patch, large patches must be used due to low activity and rapid metabolism. Recently, a permeation-enhanced back patch was reported, however, this still requires the use of two large, i.e. 37 cm2 patches for a total area of 11.5 in2 or about 30% more area than an ordinary playing card.
Hence, a need exists for an androgenic compound that has enhance potency relative to testosterone, which would permit more facile procedures for administration, such as the use of smaller skin patches, implantable devices or even oral or buccal administration.